Another Ending
by Myuzika HerAphrodite
Summary: Dedicated for #YuuMikaDay Apa yang akan terjadi jika waktu itu Yuuichirou berhasil membawa Mikaela keluar dari Sanguinem? Check it out! Warning inside!


**Owari no Seraph milik Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto**

 **Rate T**

 **AR with Mika berhasil dibawa keluar oleh Yuu di episode 1**

 **Warning! BL, hurt, gaje, typo(s), OOC yang disengajakan #plakk.**

* * *

Ini salahnya. Ini salahnya. Ini salahnya.

Kata-kata itu terus saja membanjiri pikiran Mikaela. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang membuat adik-adiknya mati satu per satu. Mikaela menangis keras, tidak sampai hati melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Memohon berhenti pun percuma, Ferid tidak akan mengindahkan teriakkannya.

Tidak... Akane berikutnya.

"Tolong berhenti!" Teriaknya bercampur dengan tangis.

CRUSH!

"Akane!"

Mikaela dan Yuuichirou terperangah. Dada mereka penuh sesak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. "Yuu-chan, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kau harus melarikan diri." Mikaela merebut pistol dari tangan Yuuichirou sembari memasang sisa senyuman terbaik yang dia punya. "Ingatlah, Yuu-chan. Kita adalah keluarga."

Mikaela berlari mendekati Ferid. Dia tidak akan membiarkan keluarga yang dia sayangi dihabisi semuanya. Setidaknya, Yuuichirou harus selamat. Dengan begitu, rasa bersalah yang meluap di dada Mikaela akan sedikit berkurang.

"Ahahah, Mika-kun. Darahmu terasa sangat enak."

Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Ferid. Yang cukup Mikaela lakukan hanyalah mendekat sedikit lagi lalu menembakan peluru in-

"Agh!" Dadanya terasa sesak. Dadanya tertusuk, dia bisa merasakan tangan Ferid menembus dadanya. Darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Tinggal menembak...Ferid... Sial, tangan kanannya terpotong. Ini tidak akan berhasil. "Yuu...-chan... lari.."

Tanpa dia ketahui, Yuuichirou telah ada di samping Ferid dan berhasil menembak sang vampire bangsawan brengsek. Ferid tumbang dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya. Di samping itu, pandangan Mikaela mulai tidak jelas. Dia batuk darah. Penampilannya sangat mengenaskan bermandikan darahnya sendiri.

"Mi-Mikaaa!" Yuuichirou menghampiri Mikaela yang tengah sekarat.

"Hahhh..hahh...la..rilah..Yuu-chan..." Mika berkata dengan patah-patah. Kembali dia berbatuk darah.

"Jika...petanya b-be...nar, jalan...keluarnya a-da...di seki...tar si...ni...hahhh...haahhh..." dia melanjutkan perkataannya lamat-lamat.

"Diam! Kau ikut denganku!" teriak Yuu sembari mengangkat Mika dipangkuannya.

"Ce...pat lari..lah...atau...perju..angan hahh... kita a..kan sia-si..aa..hahh"

"Diam! Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku!" Yuuichirou berteriak dengan air mata meleleh di matanya. Dia memposisikan Mikaela di punggungnya, melangkah menuju jalan keluar yang berupa terowongan bawah tanah. Membawa Mikaela keluar dari tempat penuh tragedi yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

Tanpa perlu melihat, Mikaela tahu bahwa manik klorofil itu telah mengeluarkan banyak tetes air mata. Mikaela pun ingin menangis, tetapi dia terlalu lelah untuk itu. Darahnya tidak berhenti menetes dari luka terbuka, dan Mikaela sudah mati rasa. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Napasnya kian terputus, Mikaela merasa oksigen mulai berhenti memasuki paru-parunya.

Dalam perjalanan di dalam terowongan, Mikaela mendengar Yuuichirou berbisik setengah terisak, "Akhirnya aku punya keluarga. Aku...tidak akan mau kehilangan lagi. Ini sudah cukup...cukup... Aku tidak mau kehilangan keluarga ini."

Ujung terowongan sudah nampak di matanya yang kabur. Yuuichirou mempercepat langkah kakinya, membuat Mikaela semakin kesulitan untuk bernapas. Lagipula Mikaela sudah merasa bahagia dengan ini. Dia berhasil menyelamatkan Yuuichirou dan Yuuichirou mengakuinya sebagai keluarga.

Yuuichirou mengatakan mereka adalah keluarga.

Dalam senyuman kecil yang tersemat di bibirnya dan air mata mengalir di manik birunya, kegelapan berhasil menangkapnya. Dan kini, kesadaran Mikaela berada diujung tanduk. Di tengah napas yang terputus-putus, Mikaela memikirkan kembali saat marga Hyakuya belum menjadi marganya. Mikaela berpikir, mungkinkah hari ini kematian akan mendatanginya?

###

Yuuichirou menggerutu di sepanjang perjalanannya dalam lobi rumah sakit. Guren-si sialan itu-membuatnya harus memasuki sekolah formal. Bagaimana mungkin pengasuhnya tega membuatnya harus memasuki sekolah formal di saat vampire-vampire hina itu masih berkeliaran bebas?! Membuat jengkel saja.

Pintu tempat keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa-Mikaela-di buka kasar, membuat si penghuni kamar yang tengah membaca buku melihatnya heran. Mata biru Mikaela mengikuti langkah Yuuichirou sampai sang pemuda bersurai arang itu duduk disamping kirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Yuu-chan? Sedang PMS ya?"

"Diamlah, Mika! Jangan membuatku semakin jengkel seperti si sialan Guren itu!"

"Jangan seperti itu, Yuu-chan! Bagaimanapun, Guren-san yang telah menyelamatkan kita dulu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Dia membuatku marah. Bayangkan saja, aku dimasukkan ke sekolah formal dan di larang menggunakan senjataku. Aku tidak bisa membunuh vampire-vampire itu dengan cepat jadinya!"

Mikaela menghela napas lelah, menghadapi orang bodoh memang membuat tubuh lebih cepat kehilangan energi. Bahkan dia sudah tidak selera untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. "Yuu-chan, itu salahmu sendiri karena melanggar aturan dan mengabaikan perintah. Dan berapa kali aku katakan untuk menggunakan otakmu?"

"E-eh? Darimana kau tahu soal itu?"

"Guren-san yang memberitahuku ketika dia berkunjung. Ngomong-ngomong, hentikan wajah bodohmu itu. Kau terlihat idiot loh."

"Hei!"

"Hahaha~" kini atensi Mikaela berpindah pada objek di luar jendela. Walau matanya terlihat fokus pada birunya langit yang masih kalah dengan indah matanya, tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya dia lakukan. Merenung, berpikir dan melintasi benang masa lalu di dalam kepalanya. Hal yang biasa dia lakukan, atau hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang.

Ha! Memang apa yang bisa dilakukan orang cacat dan penyakitan sepertinya?! Kehilangan satu tangan dan memiliki disfungsi pada beberapa organ dalam akibat serangan Ferid dulu. Tapi Mikaela menerimanya-setidaknya mencoba menerimanya, ini adalah hukuman karena kecerobohannya di masa lalu. Karena dia... Karena dia...

Bulir kristal bening karena perasaan frustasi kembali menetes dari manik birunya. Buru-buru dihapus dengan tangan kiri yang terpasang selang infus, agar Yuuichurou tidak tahu bahwa dia menangis. Langkah yang sia-sia.

Yuuichirou yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa menatap perih. Dia tahu dengan jelas apa yang ada di pikiran sang pirang, karena dia juga masih tidak bisa lari dari hantu masa lalu. Walau begitu, Yuuichirou tidak ingin keluarganya, malaikatnya, orang yang dia cintai berundung dalam kesedihan tak berperi. Dia ingin Mikaela bisa menjalani hidup yang bahagia dan terlepas dari masa lalu yang kelam itu. Yuuichirou tidak bisa membantu kecuali menarik Mikaela dalam dekap hangatnya dan mengelus sayang surai pirang yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Kita tanggung dosa ini bersama-sama, Mika. Aku pun menyetujui rencana itu. Aku turut bersalah. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, itu menyakitiku."

"T-tapi...karena aku, ugh..."

"Shuusshh... Tenanglah, Mika... Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa..." tangan Yuuichirou mengelus kepala Mikaela penuh kasih, sedang tangan yang satunya melingkari punggung sang pirang.

Menit demi menit berlalu, isak tangis Mikaela sudah tak terdengar lagi. Tapi Yuuichirou enggan merubah posisi mereka. Ingin pikiran melepas pelukan, apa daya hati tak rela. Namun bila terlalu lama di posisi ini lalu Yuuichirou kelepasan bagaimana? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Yuuichirou merona malu.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Yuuichirou turun dari rambut lembut Mikaela, mengelus tengkuk hingga sampai di pinggang. Perlahan tangannya masuk ke dalam pakaian malaikat tak bersayapnya. Malaikat cantik milik Yuuichirou seorang.

"Anu... Yuu-chan? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jadi... B-bisa kau agak menyingkir dariku?" Mikaela risih dengan elusan tangan Yuuichirou. Dia ingin menyingkirkan tangan nakal ini, tetapi tangannya hanya satu, ingat?

Yuuichirou yang sadar akan perbuatannya, melepas pelukannya dari Mikaela. Yuuichirou mengalihkan pandangan, terlihat sepuhan merah muda di pipinya. Sial, dia benar-benar hampir kelepasan. Kenapa sadarnya sekarang sih, bukan nanti saja? Kan mau lanjut ke tahap kedua khilafnya.

Kelihatannya Yuuichirou kemasukan incubus atau semacamnya. Mari ciprati dia dengan air suci.

"Uhm... Maaf Mika, aku kelepasan. Aduh, bu-bukan begitu maksudku.. Arrghh... Ka-kamu tidak apa-apakan?" Yuuichirou tersenyum grogi. Mikaela tidak akan melemparinya dengan kantong infus karena kesal, kan? Tidak akan kan?

"Iya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tadi kau menyeramkan, Yuu-chan. Seperti maniak mesum yang ingin memperkosa anak orang."

JLEB! Satu panah tak kasat mata menancap di jantung Yuuichirou. Tepat sekali, Mika.

"Yang mau diserang orang lemah tak berdaya seperti ku pula."

JLEB! JLEB!

"Makanya, Yuu-chan. Kalau sekolah yang dibaca itu buku pelajaran, bukan doujin hentai."

"A-aku tidak—"

"Aku jadi takut kalau sendirian sama Yuu-chan. Jangan-jangan nanti kamu menjelma jadi om pedo untuk mengambil kesucianku."

"Hei!"

"Aku akan meminta Guren-san untuk menyiapkan beberapa penjaga saja kalau begitu. Kurasa dia tidak keberatan—"

"Cukup, Mika!" Yuuichirou yang sudah semerah tomat menaiki ranjang Mikaela dan membekap mulut cerewet keluarga tercintanya. Ampun dah, Yuuichirou tidak kuat mendengar semua kicauan sang pirang.

"Lah, tadi aku lupa kan mau bilang apa... Kau sih, bicara sembarangan terus dari tadi." Yuuichirou menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Masih di posisi mengungkung Mikaela di ranjangnya.

"Oh, aku ingat sekarang!" tangan kiri Mikaela digenggam dengan dua tangan lalu ditarik di depan dada Yuuichirou. "Kau jangan bersedih lagi, Mika. Ingatkan kalau aku pernah berkata bahwa aku akan selalu berada di sisimu? Seburuk apapun dirimu di mata orang lain, kamu tetaplah yang paling indah di mataku. Kamu keluargaku yang kucintai, Mika. Kau jangan berfikir rendah lagi mengenai dirimu. Kau berharga, Mika." pipi Mikaela merona dan manik birunya melebar mendengar Yuuichirou berkata demikian.

"Setelah keadaanmu membaik. Kita akan bersama lagi di tempat tinggal yang diberikan Guren padaku. Makanya... tetaplah ceria dan lekaslah sembuh! Mau kan?" Perkataan Yuuichirou ditutup dengan raut ceria di wajahnya.

Mikaela terpana. Dia tidak menduga, Yuuichirou masih berpikir Mikaela berharga ditilik dari seberapa cacatnya dia. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Yuuichirou memang ada benarnya. Dia, Mikaela, masih memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan sehingga dia bisa selamat meskipun dalam kondisi seperti ini, kan? Mungkin...mungkin Mikaela hanya mengasihani diri sendiri. Berpikir jika dunia sudah berakhir untuknya. Ah, menyedihkan. Rasanya jadi ingin menangis lagi.

"Mi-mika! Kenapa kau menangis lagi? Apakah perkataanku menyakitimu?"

"Ti-tidak..hanya saja.. Aku tidak menyangka Yuu-chan sudah menjadi orang yang pintar."

"Apaa?! Aku sudah pintar dari dulu!" Yuuichirou tak sengaja menarik tangan Mikaela terlalu keras hingga membuat selang infusnya terlepas.

PLUK!

"..."

"Eh? Aaaahhh?! Maaf, Mika! A-aku tidak sengaja! Maaf! Aduh darahnya menetes keluar! Tunggu dulu Mika. Akan kupanggilkan dokter!" Yuuichurou tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar Mikaela. Mencari dokter atau perawat terdekat yang bisa memperbaiki selang infus yang terlepas karena kecerobohannya.

Mikaela yang tengah memperhatikan Yuuichirou lari terbirit-birit hanya tertawa ringan. Padahal di kamarnya ada bell darurat. Kelihatannya Yuuichirou terlalu panik hingga melupakan hal itu.

Hati Mikaela terasa sangat ringan. Dia bersyukur dirinya dan Yuuichirou bisa selamat, walaupun ia harus kehilangan adik-adiknya. Rasa penyesalan tetaplah ada di hatinya, dan terus berada dalam lubang penyesalan bukanlah langkah yang tepatnya dia ambil. Dia harus tetap bangkit dan melanjutkan hidupnya. Jika bukan untuk Mikaela sendiri, maka dia akan melanjutkan hidupnya demi Yuu-chan.

Kebahagiaan bisa diraih oleh siapapun. Meskipun pada seseorang yang penuh kekurangan sepertinya. Benar, kan? Karena semua orang memang pantas untuk bahagia. Walau mereka pendosa sekalipun.

END

* * *

 **Akhirnya~ happy YuuMika Day minna~ maaf telat lagi, tablet yang akan kugunain untuk mempost di FFN malah error *cry***

 **Tbh, ini udah jadi setengahnya dari eventnya dibentuk. Tapi aku selalu kesulitan untuk menentukan ending (walaupun aku sudah punya beberapa rencana mengenai endingnya)**

 **Dan disaat aku terjebak wb di bagian ending dan melarikan diri buat nonton si unyu Hakuryuu nangis aku mendapat wejangan akan ending yang seperti ini ketika mendengarkan ending ke-2 Magi S1 :3**

 **The bravery by supercell. Penyelamat untuk YuuMika *sembah sujud***

 **Kurasa cukup itu kesanku, maaf fict ini belum dibeta, jadi kalau ada salah maklumi ajalah ya? Apalagi dibagian selang infus yang ngaconya parah *nangish***


End file.
